Sketch Me
by alex.rain09
Summary: Kaito loves sketching and most of drawings/sketches were his dream girls. One night, after he finished drawing a pretty girl who was his total opposite and definitely NOT his dream girl, the girl came to life. Was it just a big joke or is it for real?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

On a sunny school day during break time, we could spot a blue-haired guy silently sketching away his thoughts in a pad. Zooming in, we could see he was a really cute guy, though he looks nerdy. His name was Shion Kaito. He was just minding his own business when a group of jocks passed by the bench he was sitting on. A mean-looking guy, obviously the leader of the group, snatched Kaito's sketching pad suddenly without any permission. Kaito looked up and saw Tanaka, the football quarterback, with his gang of loonies smiling at him. He sighed. 

"Hey blue freako, what you drawing??" He said as he scanned the pad and studying it mockingly. His eyes lit up in disbelief when he saw the drawings inside. "What the hell??? Look what Kaito sketches in his pad! Probably his dream girl." He chuckled as he showed the pad to his bunch of slave jocks who laughed loudly when they saw it. Kaito seemed unnerved by their reaction. He sighed again. He was used to this kind of bullying. 

"Give it back to me." He said firmly. "I don't have any time playing with some bunch of retards." 

Hearing the word 'retard', Tanaka narrowed his eyes in anger. "What did you just say??" He asked, not even conveying the anger in his voice. He stared at Kaito with a poisonous look. 

Kaito stared back, not willing to give up. "I said; give that back to me because I don't have time for any of you retards." He repeated fearlessly with head held high and eye meeting Tanaka's without any hint of fear. 

Tanaka got insulted and pressed his knuckles noisily. "You wanna a fight Mr. Nerd???" He challenged. The other boys stepped back. Tanaka was already on the verge of exploding. 

Kaito looked at him innocently and then dived for Tanaka, pinning him on the ground. Tanaka was caught in surprise and was defeated with no effort. Kaito smiled. "Give me that." He reached for the pad in Tanaka's hand and stood up. "Don't you dare mess up with me." He remarked devoid of any emotions and turned around. Walking down the way, he heard some footsteps shuffling behind him. He smiled at himself. _Weak guys, _he thought. 

While walking home, he noticed that people were always staring at him whenever he passes by. He shrugged. He was used to it. Who wouldn't notice him anyway? With a dazzling head of blue hair and a pair of serious but beautifully shaped shining blue eyes, he was an eye catcher. When he was in middle school, not many popular girls tried to break his shell and make them his girl but he rejected them. For him, they were too liberated and aggressive. Plus, he really was antisocial and an introvert. Every person he knows doesn't know why he was like that, even his parents, who were wondering where he got his attitude. His parents themselves were very sociable. Well, it is to be expected since they were socialites and from the word itself, you get it. They owned a chain of restaurants and hotels and some products all over Tokyo and even to some parts of the world like Italy, France, USA, etc. And, being the only son of the President and CEO of the Shion Group of Companies, he was expected to be out in the open, study the companies' sales as early as 17 years old and mingle with the stockholders of their company but instead, he locks himself in his room and sketches all of his feelings. For his parents, he was a big disappointment. 

Arriving home, he greeted his mother with a kiss and proceeded immediately to his room. Inside his room, he changed his clothes and rested his tired butt in his study chair. He took a deep breath and pulled out his precious sketch pad. He flipped it open and resumed the drawing he was sketching just before Tanaka and the group disturbed him. He stared at it for a second and a few minutes later, it was finished. He held it up and looked at it with pride. 

"I will name her, Hatsune Miku." He muttered with a smile. He loved drawing pretty girls with a cute little smile. For him, they were all his dream girls. But today, Miku isn't the same as the others. He drew her with an attitude of spunk and liveliness. Most of his drawings were girls in a sad face trying to smile. _But this girl right here, she's the start of something new, _he thought happily. When he was drawing her, he put all of his opposite traits to her. She was, in his mind, a talkative, annoying, clumsy, aggressive 17 year old girl who loves to party. He closed the sketch pad, put it away for a while and reached for his books to study. Yeah, you heard it right, study. 

As from being superbly cute, he was also an honors student, being the valedictorian when he was in elementary. And he has this study habit which is rather unusual for a teenager like him. Now, he was pouring over his notes for the day and answering his homework. 

He was intensely concentrating over a mathematical problem when he heard some scratching noises behind him. Thinking it was one of their maids; he called out and continued his work. A few minutes later, the scratching resumed and he called out again. But the noise persisted, he turned around, annoyed. "I said…." He stopped short when he saw a pretty green-haired girl sitting on top of his bed. The girl smiled at him. "Hi!" She got up rather carelessly and knocked off some of his toy collection. He got up immediately and saved them. "Sorry." He heard the girl apologize. He looked up and saw the girl looking nervously at him with her clear green eyes. His heart skipped a beat. _It can't be… No.. of course not. _He thought. He stood up straight and assured the girl that it was alright. He saw some relief in her eyes and she smiled brightly at him. She looked about his age. 

"Who are you??" He asked. No use beating around the bush. 

The girl beamed at him and answered. "I'm Hatsune Miku." She held out her small hand. 

Kaito looked at her in disbelief. "You must be kidding me.." He mumbled. The girl giggled and pulled her hand back. 

_What the hell?????? _He though at he looked at the girl who claims to be Miku. _This is a really nice joke.___

**********

My second serious fanfic. hahaha =)) hope you like it. please review :D_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Of course I'm not. You just drew me remember?" She tittered again. She looked so damn cute.

Kaito was still skeptical. "How can I be sure that you are telling the truth? And why did you come to life in the first place?" He asked, grabbing his baseball bat from a corner. Miku saw what he what planning to do.

"You seriously aren't going to hit a girl aren't you?" She asked, surprised. He shrugged so she continued. "I AM telling the truth and I don't need to prove it. And why did I come to life?" She paused for a minute, seriously thinking why she did. "I honestly don't know." She smiled and lied on his bed.

He sighed and put the baseball bat down. Taking a glance at her, he noticed she was everything that he wanted her to be. Clumsy, annoying and aggressive. Not to mention cute. Really cute. He thought it'd be cool to have a 'friend' like her but now that he met her, it was all just a big mistake. Just then, a problem came up.

"Where would you sleep?" He asked. "And do you need any food and other stuff humans need?"

She shrugged, causing her hair to fall of her creamy shoulder. He felt himself go warm. "Damn it, this is no time to feel that feeling men!" He silently muttered.

"Well, I think not." She replied but then an unmistakable sound of hunger came from her tummy. "I take my word back." And she laughed.

Shaking his head, he went downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen, eating yogurt. She frowned when she saw him.

"Kaito sweetheart, I heard some voices in your room. Have you brought any of your friends?" She asked as she ditched her yogurt for a sundae. Poor yogurt.

"As if I have any friends." He fished out some fish and crackers from the fridge and brought them to his room. Once inside, he looked for that girl. She was still lying in his bed. Kaito approached her and noticed she fell asleep. He smiled and tucked her in and then went back studying.

* * *

Opening his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock ringing, he felt the muscles at the back of his neck hurting. No wonder, he fell asleep studying. Rubbing his temples, he stretched and proceeded to his bathroom.

"Woah!" he yelled in surprise when he saw a naked girl in his tub. The girl looked up and smiled at him. Who the hell is this girl?

Oh yeah. It's Miku. He quickly closed the door and muttered his apologies. "Sorry,"

The bathroom door opened and out came Miku in her nakedness. She went to the bed and gathered her clothes, fixing it as if she was alone in the room. In an effort to avert his gaze from her sumptuous lithe body, Kaito proceeded to my bathroom and took a cold shower. Damn her.

After he finished fixing himself in all awkwardness, he went downstairs to fix myself some breakfast.

"Morning Mom," He greeted his mother casually and sat on the table. His father was reading some newspaper. "Morning Dad," They both muttered their responses with a grunt.

"MORNING DAD AND MOM!" A tiny voice broke the silence of the table. Kaito looked beside him in surprise and annoyance. It was Miku! "Miku! What the hell are you doing here?"

His parents head instantly looked up at the sight of the girl greeting them. With raised eyebrows, his mother asked. "Uhm, Miss? May I ask who you are?"

Miku beamed at her. "I'm Kaito's girlfiend ma'am,"

It was his father's turn to speak. "Are you sure miss? And why are you here so early in the morning?"

Kaito elbowed Miku and tried to explain to his parents. "No, Mom, Dad, she's not…"

"I slept at his room sir!" Miku butted in, making him want to kill her. AFDEAFRAHTGJBFGFHF?

Kaito's parents muffled a surprised gasp and then looked at him with eyes just a mere slit in their face. "Kaito, explain."

"Mom, Dad, I… She's…" He stammered. Goodness, why now? He silently complained.

"Uhm, Mom, Dad, he can't form any words you see? But he just wants to tell you that he didn't expect you to accept me as his girlfriend so he kept me a secret. I hope you understand him." Miku cut in, filling in the awkward silence that befell around the table. Kaito looked at her with a venomous stare and stood up from the table.

"Please excuse me."

* * *

What does that crazy girl thinks she was doing? This is such a blasted life! Kaito thought as he grabbed his bag and dashed out of his room. I regret sketching her! I regret everything!

* * *

**Sorry for the really really late update :D hahaha :) hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kaito was still troubled when he got on his car. At seventeen, he already had his own car and driver's license. That's how money works. 

Anyway, just as I was saying, he was troubled. Deeply. 

"That girl's making my life a big mess!" He muttered under his breath as he replayed the morning scene in his mind. "She's insane!" 

"Who's insane?" That ever familiar voice said from somewhere. He looked behind him and saw Miku sitting at the passenger seat. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm pissed off?" His voice rose a tempo higher. Miku was astounded at the rate of his voice. Tears started to form in her eyes. 

"I…I'm sorry…." She said, voice quivering. She choked back a sob and dramatically wiped her tears away. 

Kaito sat still. Damn her for using his weakness! He thought. He turned on the ignition and started to back up, trying his best to ignore the muffled sobs behind him. But then, the cries got louder. 

"Damn girl! Stop crying!" He hissed at her when he couldn't take those damn cries anymore. He pulled over the road and turned to her. 

"Look. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to shout at you." He apologized halfheartedly. Goddammit, it wasn't he who was supposed to apologize! It was supposed to be her! 

Miku looked at him, eyes innocently pleading. "Just promise me not to shout at anyone anymore. That's bad." She remarked. He almost laughed out loud. Damn! He's getting a lecture at his age! Shame on him!

"Plus.." She added and grinned at him. "You need to treat me for ice cream later."

Kaito sighed. He just realized he got fooled by a girl. Forcing a smile, he replied. "Okay."

Once at school, Kaito told Miku to go back home. Miku didn't budge, as always and stubbornly told him that she would come with him. He sighed.

"But Miku, I have classes. And you don't. Just please PLEASE go back home. I'd call the driver to drive you back if you want." He argued, mentally aware of his patience level. No matter how patient he is, there are still limits to it.

"NO," She replied and pouted. Kaito ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"OKAY! Have it your way!" He turned her back from her and proceeded to the locker room.

Kaito haven't seen Miku after their conversation in the car. He breathed a sigh of relief. At long last, he's going to have a peace of mind for about eight hours this day. But he was wrong.

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student, Miss Hatsune Miku." The homeroom teacher announced to the horror of Kaito. His eyes widened at the sight of that girl who made his life a total wreck! When their eyes met, she smiled at him.

"Kaitoooo! We're in the same class!" She shrieked to Kaito's disgust. He groaned inwardly and forced back a smile on her.

"So, can I sit beside you? Yeah! Help me alright? I don't know a thing about this!" She gushed and sat beside him pointing at the written words on the board. Everyone laughed.

"She's so cute!" A guy behind Kaito said. Kaito turned and shot him a mean look. The guy shrank and tried to act normal again.

Meanwhile, Kaito got surprised at himself. Why possessive all of a sudden? He shrugged. It's hormones, he consoled himself.

Miku giggled like a child at Kaito's reaction. "Kaito, are you jealous?"

Kaito was astounded. How could she ask something like that? "Of course not!" He replied quietly, aware of the suspicious stares his classmates are giving him.

"Okay class, since Miss Hatsune is obviously settled. Let's go back to our discussion." The teacher announced to Kaito's relief. The discussion resumed but Kaito wasn't focused already. How is he supposed to survive school with Miku around? Or even survive life since Miku would definitely be following him everywhere he goes.

"DAMN LIFE…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Third Chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review ;)  
P.S.: I shan't be updating much since classes had started. Hope you understand :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kaito~!" A squeal broke behind Kaito. Sighing, he turned around and saw Miku running towards him. He pasted a smile on his face and readied himself for her "cuteness attack" (a kind of manipulation using one's natural cuteness as a weapon to manipulate people, as Kaito defined it), which Miku has been using at him to make him follow her orders. But to his surprise, Miku launched herself in his arms. He was so astonished he lost his balance and landed on his butt, taking Miku with him.

"Ughhhh," He groaned and tried to move but Miku's visor-like grip on his neck literally did not allow him.

"Miku, get off of me." He complained.

Miku squirmed and refused with an edge of stubbornness in her voice. "I won't."

Her sudden movement on top of him caused Kaito to feel a stirring in his loins. Swearing under his breath, he disengaged Miku's arm around his neck to prevent her from noticing his sudden 'growing'. But he was too late.

"What's that?" Miku asked and looked down on Kaito's fly. Eyes wide open, she attempted to touch the bulge with her finger but Kaito's fast hands caught hers immediately.

"Don't." He muttered breathlessly. _Damn it, this is not the right time to feel something like this!_ He thought. They were in the middle of the hallway for God's sake! Kaito pushed Miku gently and stood up, avoiding the stares of a group of students who obviously saw the whole thing. He held a hand towards Miku, who seems to be in a trance while looking at his fly, and helped her up. Miku shook her head and looked at Kaito with amazement.

"Did you just….." She asked, leaving the question hanging.

Kaito groaned and turned around, ignoring her question. But Miku was persistent. She followed Kaito and asked him again.

"Was that a…" She asked again.

Still ignoring her question, Kaito walked faster until he reached the classroom. There were plenty of people inside and he relaxed, thinking Miku wouldn't ask such a question to him. But then he was wrong.

"KAITO! Stop running from me! Did you just get an arousal when I squirmed on top of you?"

All eyes bored on Kaito as Miku stood there, obviously waiting for an answer. He mumbled a string of curses and grabbed Miku's arm, and dragged her towards the roof top.

"What in the world? Why did you have to shout in front on our classmates?" Kaito glared at her and heaved a deep sigh.

Miku looked down and said, almost a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Kaito's heart softened a bit. He reached out and held Miku's chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes. The moment he saw her tears, all his anger flew away and instead, wariness overcame him. His mind became aware that they were alone on the rooftop and his body became hypersensitive. He could feel Miku's soft and smooth skin in contact with his fingers. He could feel her warm breath caressing his face and before he could think, he lowered his head and covered her lips with his own. Miku stifled a soft moan which gave Kaito the confidence to deepen the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted of honey and chocolate. She smelled good too, her citrus-scented cologne reminding him a rolling meadows and a bubbling brook. Kaito's hands then became explorative, sliding from Miku's chin, down to her shoulders and settled on her hips. Miku's arms, on the other hand, snaked around Kaito's neck, her fingers curling at the base of his hair. She moaned again and pulled Kaito closer. Kaito's lips left her mouth for a second, took a deep breath and then traced the outline of her jaw with his lips until he reached her earlobe and nibbled on it. Kaito was already delirious with passion, his senses clouding. God knows how many minutes were they devouring each other until he noticed a flash underneath his closed eyes. He opened them a little and then saw a camera lens, focusing at them. Understanding dawned upon him and he suddenly pushed Miku away, grabbing her and then dragged her again downstairs. He knew the guy who took a picture of them; it was the school's photojournalist. And Kaito was sure as hell that it would be news the next day. He swore.

"Shit shit shit. What was I thinking?" He mumbled as they make their way towards the parking lot. He avoided everyone's suspicious gazes and hurriedly opened the front passenger's door and deposited Miku and then he turned around and sat on the driver's seat. He started the car and drove as if they were being chased. A few minutes later, he sighed and slowed the car down. He took a sideways glance at Miku and saw her grinning. He felt alarmed. What was she grinning about?

"That was AMAZING, Kaito! We should do that often!" Miku said in wonder, laughter in her voice. "You know, when we were kissing, I felt all hot and it seems as though I can't get enough of you. Can we continue it in your room next time?" She asked innocently. Kaito glared at her.

"There won't be a next time." He mumbled under his breath, his face as closed as ever.

Miku pouted and then grinned again. "Oh there will be."

Kaito looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "How sure are you?"

"Trust me." Miku gave him an evil grin and giggled.

* * *

ohyeay! i finally updated. XD sorry for the rea~lly long wait. i was really uninspired these past few months plus the stress from school make me want to scream and just sleep. XD so anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie. this is a really, hmmm, let's see, kissy kissy chap. :)) and it's kinda short. :( however, please review! XD

**+ :)+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With every second ticking by, Kaito's uneasiness felt heavier and heavier. Unable to stand it any further, he stood up and paced in front of Miku, who was sitting on a park bench. They were currently inside the local park, cooling down their minds (and bodies) after what happened at school. The sudden thought of their kiss made Kaito's unusually active hormones stir and he tried in vain to suppress the growing ardor inside of him. Being a teenager, he perfectly understands why his dormant hormones suddenly decided to wake up from its peaceful slumber. Miku was a cute girl and he's just a guy after all. But what puzzles him is the intensity of the, he dare call it, desire that she evoked in him. _Could it be that I've fallen for her?_

Pushing the thought aside, he pondered upon the problem they will have to encounter upon coming to his home. He can't obviously just leave Miku alone and if he were to introduce her to his parents, they will surely go berserk and complain and get shocked and, yeah, you get the point. He stopped for a moment and sighed. A deep, troubled sigh.

"Hey, stop pacing around. You're making me dizzy." Miku complained after a few minutes of silence. She stood up and linked her arm around Kaito's arm. She grinned at him.

"Let's go to a sundae parlor. Uh-uh, no complains, you promised to take me one this morning." She continued when Kaito was about to refuse. He shook his head and muttered.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, they were already inside a nearby ice cream parlor. He noticed that both of them were catching the attention of the customers inside the parlor, which were mostly teenagers about his age. He shrugged and followed Miku towards an empty table.

"Sooooo, what can I have?" Miku babbled restlessly as she scanned the menu card. "How about this? Nah, or this? Hmmm, maybe this? Or this?"

Kaito smiled while looking at her. She looked like a little girl on her first trip to a sundae parlor. He wasn't aware that he was already staring at her.

"Or how about this? What do you think, Kaito?" Miku suddenly looked up and caught Kaito's smile. She grinned.

"Was that smile for me?" And tittered.

Kaito felt self-conscious all of a sudden and diverted his eyes towards the menu Miku was holding. "Hmm?" He mumbled carelessly and ignored her question.

"Why do you have this habit of ignoring my questions?" Miku said, her voice trembling. Kaito looked at her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He groaned inwardly and braced himself for another of Miku's attacks; this time he calls it the 'tears technique' (summoning artificial or fake tears to manipulate other people).

"Okay I'm sorry. What did you just ask?" Kaito apologized earning a fast grin from Miku. He sighed.

"I was asking you if the smile I was for me." She batted her eyelashed in the process and giggled again. Kaito smiled weakly.

"Yeah, now go. Take your pick." He motioned towards the menu card. Miku smiled at him and then chose from the selection.

* * *

Kaito couldn't help but feel nervous as they approached his home. First, it was the first time she would bring a girl home, his 'girlfriend' in that matter. He decided while they were eating that he would let Miku sleep at his home in the meantime until she got used to her surroundings and that she would introduce Miku as her 'girlfriend' who ran away from home due to some misunderstandings. Second, he was way past his curfew, and his parents will probably be suspicious, making the situation a little bit worse. Before he could hold the door knob of the front door, his mother's face loomed before him.

"Kaito, where have you been?" She asked and eyed the girl behind Kaito suspiciously. Kaito refused to be intimidated and matched his mother's stare fearlessly.

"I did some errands at school." He replied shortly and went inside, holding Miku's hand receiving a probing look from her mother.

"And who is this girl, may I ask? And why is she here again?" She asked once more. Kaito faced her and said quietly.

"She's my girlfriend, mom. Miku. Miku, meet my mother, Mrs. Harumi Shion." He introduced as calmly as he could. Miku smiled at the lady Shion.

"Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Shion." She held out her hand but it Mrs. Shion just stared at it as if she was being offered a dirty rag. Miku abruptly withdrew her hand and held Kaito's hand once more.

"I don't think you answered my second question, Kaito."

"Mom, she's gonna live here temporarily." Kaito replied, his eyes hard and determined.

His mom gasped. "What?"

"You heard me right, Mom." He replied boldly.

"But what about Luka? You are already betrothed for Pete's sake! Don't humiliate me and my father this way by bringing home this… this… creature, Kaito! I'm warning you!" Mrs. Shion declared loudly. Miku cringed at the insult but said nothing. Kaito was silent too, but Miku could tell he was fuming.

Kaito's eyes avoided his mother's angry gaze. "Luka left me, Mom. And you just have to deal with it. Now, if you'll please excuse us." He turned her back on her at proceeded towards the staircase.

"We are not yet finished, Mr. Shion Kaito!" Kaito heard her say behind him. But he ignored it and continued their way towards his room. Once inside, he sighed in relief.

"Well, that went well." He said, sarcasm coating his voice. Miku looked at him in concern and asked.

"So what now, Kaito?"

Kaito rubbed his face with his palms and grunted in frustration. "I still don't know for now, but we still have another hurdle to face."

Miku looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"We still have to meet my father."

* * *

i decided to end here. argh. ohwell, just another chap, nothing much though. but yeah, this chap just dropped some little hints that has a huge impact to the story. XDDD hope you enjoyed. please review! :P

**+ :)+**


End file.
